


Broken

by Leviarty



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts<br/>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damaged At Best

He doesn’t close the Psych office.  He had always complained about working there, but now he can’t bear the thought of someone else working there.

He continues to take cases.  Not a lot.  He only gets one or two cases a month.  The place didn’t have quite the same draw it used to.

One or two cases a month, almost wasn’t worth what he was paying for the space.  That’s what Juliet had said.

He didn’t care.

The cases he gets aren’t terribly hard.  They aren’t as fun as they used to be, obviously, but he takes them.  He solves most of them in a few days.  Or finds enough evidence to bring it to the SBPD.

He works alone, but his clients never seem to notice.  They never ask where his partner is.  Maybe they don’t know he had one.  They never ask if he is the psychic.

So he never has to tell them that his psychic is dead.


	2. Still Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
> With a broken heart that's still beating

She doesn't talk to Gus very much anymore. Now and then he stops by the station to hand over a case he'd taken on. They were always cases the department had turned away, thinking the person bringing it to them was crazy. But when he brings them in, he's brought them just enough evidence to make it a legitimate case. Maybe is Shawn had…

Whenever Gus comes by, they talk. Not much, but they talk. He asks how things are.

"Difficult," she says after a moment of thought. Every time she answers the same, but every time she has to think about it.

Every time he asks, she can't help but glance over at Lassiter.

Gus understands that it's still hard for her to talk about. It's still hard for everyone to talk about. So no one does. No one mentions his name around the department. Those closer to him didn't have the heart to think about it, and those who didn't know him well, knew how much it hurt those who did.

She arrives at the station exactly one year later, carrying a pineapple in her hand. She isn't smiling. She hardly ever smiles anymore.

When the steps come into view, she is almost surprised to see dozens of pineapples lining them, leaving only a narrow band of steps to ascend. Each of the pineapples is tied with a green ribbon. Just as her is.

She sets her pineapple down with the others and walks up the step to begin another day.

The next day, the pineapples are gone. For a moment, this makes her sad.

When she enters the department, the walls are covered in green ribbons. She looks around at her coworkers' desks. Every single on has a plate of sliced pineapple on it.

She can't help but smile a little.


	3. Broken Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
> Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time

She lies awake at night, staring at the ceiling.

Her husband used to ask her what was wrong. He used to ask if there was anything he could do. She never answered him. She just stared at the ceiling.

There was a clock that hung on the ceiling. It was made from crushed soda cans, tiny fake handcuffs, and pineapples carved out of wood.

When it had appeared on the ceiling, one of its pineapple arms ticking softly, her husband had taken it down almost instantly. The ceiling was a terrible place for a clock.

It had been a gift from Shawn.

"_That way, when you wake up in the middle of the night, you don't have to move to see the time."_

"_But it'll be too dark to see," she pointed out, realizing, seconds to late, that she was only feeding his insanity._

"_That's why I made it glow in the dark," he informed her happily._

"_But why?" she asked, before she could stop herself._

"_As a gift. For getting the 'interim' removed from your title." They both knew that the gift was entirely unnecessary; after all, if it hadn't been for him, she would have been gone._

She had found the clock back on the ceiling on night. She hadn't been home in days, she had been to busy working on a case. _The_ case. But this time, she refused to let her husband take it down. There was a reason it was there.

"You want me to fix it?" her husband asked one night, as she stared up at the clock. It had stopped ticking earlier that day.


End file.
